powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sympathetic Magic
The power to utilize sympathetic magic. Sub-power of Magic and Voodoo. Also Called * Imitative Magic * Mutual Recognition * Organic Link Magic Capabilities User can utilize the principles of sympathetic magic which has two aspects: Law of Similarity or "like affects like": model or miniature of a real-world object which affects the real-life counterpart when it is changed. For example, a miniature New York where you can move buildings and they'll move in the real New York. Or a globe (careful with it) if you poke it carelessly, you'll crush the entirety of a country. This allows the user to scry the object in question, because what happens to it happens also to the replica. Law of Contact/Contagion: that things which have once been in contact with each other continue to act on each other at a distance after the physical contact has been severed. This makes someone who knows how to do it right truly dangerous because they can ignore any distance to hurt someone with only a bit of something they have used, for example clothing, personal possessions, etc., or (even better) part of them, for example blood, hair and nail-clippings. Applications *Instant Effect Techniques * Link users energy to an object in order to supply it with energy. * Serve as a bind/seal linking a group in order to seal away someone or something. Variations *Remote Motion Manipulation *Voodoo Doll Creation Associations * Companion Allegiance * Empathetic Masochism * Magic ** Dark Arts ** Voodoo * Solipsistic Manipulation * Plot Control * Power Echo * Property Linking * Puppet Mastery * Seal Creation * Sensorial Link * Sympathetic Teleportation Limitations * Target who knows about Sympathetic Principle may be able to reverse the attack against them and cause damage to the model used to harm them by doing something that would normally harm them. Known Users See Also: Sympathetic Magic, Reality Changing Miniature and Voodoo Doll. * Nemo/Anti-Christ (American Dad) * Shuma-Gorath (Marvel Comics) * Diabolique (Marvel Comics) * Yūta Gamon (Occultic;Nine); via Mutual Recognition * Tezca Tlipoca (Soul Eater) * Users of Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter) * Meredy (Fairy Tail) * Kain Hikaru (Fairy Tail) * Organic Link Magic Users (Fairy Tail) * Magic Users (Dresden Files) * Vladimir Menshikov (The Kane Chronicles) * Sadie Kane (The Kane Chronicles) * Mrs. Gogol (Discworld) Known Objects * Cursing Camera (Doraemon) * Polyjuice Potion (Harry Potter series) * Transmuter (Star Trek) Gallery Polyjuice Potion Vials.jpg|Polyjuice Potions (Harry Potter) require a part of the person who is to be imitated, such as hair, and the imitated person must still be alive. SixPrayers.jpg|The Six Prayer Spell (Fairy Tail) bound the six members of Oracion Seis to a seal that binds Brain's other Personality 'Zero' File:Cursing_Camera.gif|Doraemon (Doraemon) pouring water onto a voodoo doll of Suneo, causing water to spill out of the real Suneo's pants, making it look like he's wetting himself. Category:Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Rare power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Form of magic